Ninja Storm: The Ice Warrior
by MF 22
Summary: Ice can give life, or it can take it. Meet the Ice Warrior, the mysterious newest Ranger with the power of the ages. What are the secrets of his past, and why does he look so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all characters, events, and places not found in Ninja Storm.

**Ninja Storm: The Ice Warrior**

**Summary: **Ice. It can save lives, or it can claim them. What are the secrets of the Ranger who wields this awesome element, and why does he look very familiar?

**Prologue**

**Ice Ninja Academy- Stone Canyon**

Deep in the of mountains of Stone Canyon, hidden behind powerful ancient protection and illusion spells stood the Ice Ninja Academy, which teaches pupils with the power to wield the strongest and most rare of the elements.

Sensei Hanaori, the head teacher of the Ice Academy, was watching his adopted son Chris, who is the best student of the Academy, work through a kata using a bo. Chris loved using the bo, and was an absolute terror with it. Sensei Hanaori knew his son wasn't going to like what has to be done, but he was the best student, and he stood the best chance of helping get things done. He cleared his throat to get Chris' attention.

"Chris, may I have a word?"

Chris put his bo up in the weapons case nearby and approached his foster father. "What is it, Dad? You look distressed," Chris said.

Sensei sighed. "I am distressed. All the other Academies have been attacked, and the pupils and teachers that haven't been killed in the attack have been abducted by a rogue Ninja named Lothor."

Chris frowned. "Who is this 'Lothor,' and what does he want? Furthermore, why attack now? What does he hope to accomplish?"

"Unfortunately, while those are good questions, we don't know the answers to any of them. He seemingly appeared at random and attacked the Wind Academy in Blue Bay Harbor. Only 3 students either survived or escaped Lothor's wrath."

"Dad, there were over 300 students alone at the Wind Academy! Where could this 'Lothor' put so many pupils, not to mention the students and teachers of the other Academies? To pull something like this off, he'd need a sizeable army and a large base of operations. Given that, what can we do about all this? And what about us? If Lothor has attacked the other schools, won't we be next?"

"It is highly likely that Lothor does not know of our location. We will do everything possible to make sure it stays that way. Now as for the next question, Sensei Watanabe of the Wind Academy has equipped the surviving students with something similar to what I'm about to give to you," Sensei Hanaori responded as he pulled out a cherry blossom chest with an icicle engraved into the lid. Snowflakes adorned the sides. He opened the chest to reveal a wrist-mounted device with a disc that has the symbol of the Ice Academy on it.

"This is the Tundra morpher. You activate it by saying, 'Tundra Storm, Ranger Form.' You'll then morph into the Ice Ninja Ranger."

It took a lot of take Chris off guard, but this was one of those things. "Dad, do you think I can do this? I don't know if I'm ready for something as big as a war."

"I firmly believe you can. There isn't a student here with your skill in both armed and unarmed combat, and your skill with the element is unmatched. With more time and practice, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll even surpass me."

Chris raised an eyebrow at that. His father wasn't prone to exaggeration, but that boast seemed a little farfetched. But he wasn't going to doubt his father's judgment. He sighed and took the morpher from the case, attaching it to his wrist. Sensei Hanaori smiled and handed him a small piece of paper.

"This is the number of a friend of mine. He and his wife are former Rangers themselves, and run a youth center and juice bar in Blue Bay. In exchange for letting you stay in the apartment above the youth center free of charge, they'd like for you to work there. They know of your duties, so there won't be a problem if you have to head into battle. I also have set up a checking and savings account for you, and put several thousand in there. You'll have nothing to worry about in regards to money."

Chris nodded. "Fair trade-off. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, one of the hangouts of the locals is a sports shop called Storm Chargers. The proprietor of the establishment has the other Rangers of the team working for her, and she knows of their Ranger duties, as well. You wouldn't have to hide from her should you find yourself hanging out there. You shouldn't need to pack much, as the room you'll be staying in is fully furnished and stocked. Just your electronics and clothes for a week should suffice, as you can buy more clothes later. You'll also find something waiting for you at the youth center when you arrive."

Chris didn't know what to think. Never in his wildest dreams did he consider getting involved in a covert war, especially when certain factions of the government have been trying to discover the identities of the Rangers, and getting their hands on Ranger secrets and technology. But he agreed to do this, even though he still felt he wasn't ready. He idly wondered if all Rangers felt that way when they were chosen. After he had packed his uniforms and clothes, which he didn't have a lot of, he carefully put his electronics into a backpack and was about to head to the front of the Academy grounds and hike down to the bus stop when his father stopped him and said he'd take him to the bus station. After doing so, he wished his foster son the best of luck, and that he's proud of him. After grabbing a salmon salad from a Greek restaurant nearby, he hopped onto the first bus to Blue Bay Harbor, not knowing what awaited him when he reached the site of the newest Ranger team.


	2. Chapter 1: Entering Blue Bay Harbor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all characters, events, and places not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 1: Entering Blue Bay Harbor

**Greyhound bus station**

Chris got off the bus and called the number his foster father gave him.

"Youth Center, this is Aisha. May I help you?"

"Yes, I was given this number by my foster father, who said he share a certain side job."

Aisha DeSantos knew Ranger talk when she heard it, and her head immediately picked up at that. She was expecting it, but still hearing it was different, as she and her husband Rocky haven't donned the suit in more than a decade. She called Rocky over and said they got the call they were expecting. He told her he'd continue putting things up for the Grand Opening, which was next week. Everything else was pretty much finished: The furniture had been delivered and set up, the workout equipment put together, the flatscreens put up and cable installed, computers set up, the juice bar stocked, and the kitchen and its staff had been taken care of. All that remained was putting up pictures and decorations, and sweeping up. All that should be done by the time she got back, he told his wife. She nodded and said she'll be at the station in a few minutes.

**Greyhound bus station**

After Chris hung up, he wondered if he was in over his head. He knew how to fight and kill, but becoming a superhero was not something he trained for. He waited for about 20 minutes when he saw a Yellow convertible pull up and a beautiful African-American female looking around. He kept a close eye on her, in the off chance she might be looking for him, although he couldn't know for certain without asking. He didn't want to appear presumptuous, so he didn't go up to her; it was possible, after all, that she was looking for someone else.

That hypothesis was shot down as she pulled out her cell and dialed the number that appeared on the Caller ID back at the Youth Center. When she heard Chris' cell ring nearby, she whipped her head to the sound and saw Chris holding up his cell. She quickly hung up and approached him.

"Chris Hanaori?" Chris nodded.

"I am. And since people ask all the time about my appearance, I'll just say I'm adopted."

Aisha nodded. "I wasn't going to ask, but you couldn't have known. People asking about your name probably gets annoying." Chris nodded again, as she led him to her car and drove back to the Youth Center.

**Youth Center**

As Aisha pulled into the parking lot, she told Chris that the stairway leading to the apartment was by the delivery lot. She showed him the apartment, where he put his stuff down and she gave him a key, which he put on a keychain he was already wearing. She then brought him down to the first floor of the Youth Center where Rocky had finished putting the decorations up and just got finished sweeping. Everything was done, and all that was left was waiting for the Grand Opening next week. Rocky had already sent home another Ranger who was working for them, the Green Ranger Samantha Sinclair, an Irish transplant. After introducing Chris to Rocky, the three started talking.

"So, where are you from," Rocky asked.

"Stone Canyon," the Ice Ninja responded. Rocky and Aisha got excited.

"Really? That's where we're initially from," Aisha said.

"I know. I've been reading about all the previous teams," Chris said after making sure no civilians were around and Rocky and Aisha said the surveillance cameras haven't been turned on yet. "It took a lot of time, but I think I have memorized the pertinent information. But something I've always wondered about is who took Dark Specter's place as Monarch of Evil? And since villains keep coming back like a bad rash, will Ivan Ooze ever return?"

Those questions deeply unnerved the veteran Rangers, although they had to admit that they were very good questions, and had oftentimes wondered the same.

"There has been a power vacuum, as far as we can tell. There have been numerous entities vying for Dark Specter's vacated spot, and parties have been consolidating their forces and power. But so far, nobody has conclusively emerged as the new Monarch. And as for Ivan Ooze, well…we pray he never returns. In all our years as Rangers, he was easily our toughest opponent."

It was that answer that showcased just how different Rocky DeSantos was from his teenaged self. He knew how to be serious when he, Adam, and Aisha were Rangers, but he always liked to crack jokes or create mischief. His legendary appetite remained intact, but his time as a Ranger forced him to grow up. He sometimes flashed signs of his playful youth days, but he was now much more serious.

"A power vacuum, you say? That's most disturbing, as nature abhors a vacuum," Chris said ominously. Rocky and Aisha nodded solemnly, agreeing with the new Ranger.

"So, what can you do," Aisha asked. Chris spotted a lukewarm glass of Coke sitting by Rocky and he pointed a finger towards it. A thin, concentrated beam of Ice shot from his finger and instantly cooled the drink considerably. Rocky looked at it and took a sip, finding those Ice powers really work. Although he had to put the glass down before his hand got too cold.

"Very impressive," the former Red Ranger said, as Aisha nodded.

"What else," she asked.

"Well, a lot of my other Ice powers are offensive in nature, although I do have some defensive capabilities. I can generate an Ice shield, or a barrier of Ice. The defensive capabilities of our kind are amazing."

"But what about offensive power," Rocky pushed. Chris gazed into space.

"You probably don't want to know about them. They're terrifying," he said quietly.

The sudden change in the White Ranger's tone wasn't lost on the former Red and Yellow Rangers, who exchanged worried glances. Rocky started to feel as if maybe asking about his abilities wasn't a great idea after all. He pushed the conversation to the side.

"Oh well. Anyway, Grand Opening is next week, and everything has been set up. The only thing left, aside from turning on the surveillance cameras, is getting the refreshments together, but we won't do that until at least 4 days before the event, at the earliest. So you have the nest 5 days to explore the city before you'll be needed to start work. Any questions?" The White Ranger shook his head.

"Good. We just need you to pass a drug test, and we have some materials for you to go over. It's just basic stuff, such as blood borne pathogens one could encounter, employee conduct, etc."

"I could take that drug test now. I have to use the restroom anyway, so why not take down two birds with one stone?"

Aisha nodded and gave the White Ranger a specimen container, telling him what to do. After he returned with a urine sample, they sent it to a friend in a lab just down the street. The test came back clean, as expected. After telling Chris how to get into the apartment without having to go through the Youth Center and setting off the security system after hours, Rocky and Aisha closed shop and left until next week. They gave Chris their contact information in case of concerns or an emergency.

Chris looked around the city from the window in his new apartment. He had several days to explore his new city and read up on the material he was given. Since the pamphlets weren't that thick at all, he figured he'd be through both in about an hour. So he got to work, and unpacked his suitcase after he finished reading. He grabbed a snack bar and decided that he needed to get some groceries. Maybe later.

As he was about to start doing some pull-ups from the beam in the room, Chris heard some screaming. He looked out the window to see strange black and red creatures with blades attacking civilians, with a strange alien hanging back, looking around for something. He then saw blurs of Red, Blue, Crimson, Navy, and Yellow shoot past the creatures and slam into the alien, knocking it into the nearby square. Chris decided to get a closer look at the battle from afar.

Upon arriving at the scene, Chris stood atop a building and looked down at the Ninja Storm Rangers making battle with the alien and what he assumed to be foot soldiers of Lothor. Making sure he stayed clear of any surveillance equipment, Chris watched the battle. The Rangers seemed to be doing a good job of limiting collateral damage, as well taking care of the alien. They finally managed to knock him down into the nearby rock quarry, taking him away from civilian infrastructure. Chris moved to a tree nearby to continue observing. The Rangers quickly destroyed the alien, as well as the 30-story version.

As the Rangers were heading to their base of operations, Samantha stopped and looked back at the battlefield. Tori noticed her shy Irish friend lagging behind.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?"

"I got the strange feeling we're being watched," the Green Ranger said. Tori frowned and scanned the area. She couldn't find anything, but everyone learned to not doubt her instincts.

"Let's get back to Ops. Maybe Cam can find something." Sam nodded as she followed Tori back to her van, and headed to Ninja Ops.

**Ninja Ops**

"Cam, could you scan the immediate area of the battle? Sam felt we were being observed," Tori said as the Rangers entered Ninja Ops.

Cam nodded and performed the scan. He frowned.

"That's peculiar."

"What?"

"There's a dead area near the square where you were fighting. No surveillance could be taken of this area," he said, continuing to see if he could get anything.

"You couldn't even get a heat signature," Sam asked.

"Nothing! You're right, Sam. Something was definitely there."

"Rangers, keep your eyes open. You must be more cautious in case this is one of Lothor's schemes," Sensei said. The Rangers nodded.

Sam got the sinking feeling the Rangers were going to be in for a big surprise very soon. She just hoped it wasn't a nasty surprise.


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all characters, events, and places not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 2: Encounters

After stretching and doing some pull-ups, Chris searched for a path for him to run along. Finding one close to his new apartment, he took of on his daily 5 mile run. He grabbed some grapes, celery, and peanut butter after he got back and took a shower. He decided to explore more of the city and took his car out. While looking at the city, the White Ranger decided Blue Bay was a beautiful place, monster attacks aside.

Along the way, Chris went across the sports shop he was told about, Storm Chargers. Seeing it reminded Chris that he wanted to see what the city offered in winter sports activities. Since the city was in the mountains, he wanted to check out snowmobile trails, as well as see what competitions the city offered.

"_I think I'm going to like this city," _Chris thought as he felt the refreshing chill of the mountains. His right arm iced up as he called on his element. The arm became translucent. _"Yes, I think I'm really going to like this city." _

After driving back to the apartment, the Ice Ninja stepped out to grab a more substantial meal when he saw some Kelzacks fighting the Rangers, along with a monster standing by. Chris stepped into an alley to morph and went into the woods to get into position. As he did, he noticed another monster hiding, ready to ambush the Rangers. Chris quietly snuck up behind the monster, covered its mouth, and drove his sword through its heart. The monster spasmed, and went limp. Chris threw the body into the battlefield, startling both Rangers and monster alike.

"What happened," Tori asked as the body landed near her.

Sam approached the dead monster and noticed the wound in its heart. "It's been run through with something. This was an execution. Hold on," she said, pulling out her sword. She compared the width of the wound to her sword, and got her answer. "A sword very much like our own was used to slay the monster."

Lothor's remaining monster used the opportunity to fire its lasers. Hunter and Blake, being the only Rangers to stand back and keep an eye on the monster, rolled out of the way and started fighting it. The others got back up and started fighting as well.

**Lothor's ship**

"Zurgane!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Find out who slew that monster. It wasn't one of the Rangers. Find the one who did, and report back to me!"

"Yes, Sir!"

**Rock quarry**

Zurgane showed up at the battle, catching Hunter's attention. He immediately went after Lothor's General, and the fight was on. Zurgane thought he could lure out whoever killed the alien by getting involved himself.

With the other Rangers, the monster had managed to blast most of the team away, leaving Tori and Sam to pick up the slack. The monster got in some glancing blows until he got frozen.

"What's going on," Tori rhetorically asked.

A White blur dashed towards the monster and attacked several times, freeing the alien, but inflicting heavy damage. The alien couldn't get a beat on its attacker and swung wildly hoping to connect at least once. It failed and eventually exploded. It didn't come back in giant form. The White blur moved to the top of the cliff overlooking the battle, revealing a tall individual in a White Ranger suit. The chest had a unique mark enclosed in a gold circle. The symbol was one the Rangers had never seen before, and Zurgane saw the mystery Ranger, as well. Lothor informed Zurgane to return immediately. Before the others could say anything to the mystery Ranger, he disappeared.

"Rangers, return at once. We know what you saw, and we have much to discuss," Sensei's order came loud and clear.

**Lothor's ship**

"An Ice Ninja. They were supposed to be mere legends, a bedtime story. This is disturbing," Lothor exclaimed to Zurgane.

"What do we do, Sir? Their power is legendary," Zurgane said.

"We can't let him join up with the Rangers. We'll have to proceed with caution around this one."

"Yes, Sir!"

**Ninja Ops**

"We saw what happened. The ability used by the new Ranger is called cryokinesis," Cam explained. "The ability to use and manipulate Ice. This new Ranger is an Ice Ninja."

"Ice Ninja," Shane repeated, and Sensei nodded.

"They are a very rare and elusive sect which hasn't been seen in a long time. They were thought to have faded into mere legend," the guinea pig explained.

"Well, this one seems to be very real," Shane pointed out.

"Indeed. We must not allow him to fall into Lothor's hands. The kind of power the Ice Ninja possesses would tip the scales in Lothor's favor."

"How? He's just one guy," Blake said.

"The Ice powers are said to be the most powerful and rare of all the elements," Cam stated.

"It is because of this power that they were highly sought after when they moved openly among the other elemental users, and it was usually for undesirable activities. Fed up with people trying to use them, the Ice Ninja vanished, and haven't been seen for over 200 years," Sensei continued.

"No wonder people thought they're just a fabled group now," Blake said.

"There's two things you should know," Cam continued. "Part of the reason the Ice Ninjas are so rare and powerful is because they also possess hydrokinetic abilities."

Hunter slowly nodded while Tori raised an eyebrow. However, there were a few who didn't understand.

"Dudes, am I the only one lost here," Dustin asked.

"No, I'm kind of lost, too," Blake said as Shane nodded.

"He's saying the Ice Ninja also have Water powers," Tori explained.

"Which actually makes sense, as Ice is solidified Water," Hunter added.

Cam nodded at both the Thunder and Water Ninjas, grateful that he didn't have to explain yet another thing. Both Hunter and Tori have proven they have above average intellects, and he didn't have to explain much to them. He didn't know Sam well enough to say one way or another, but she had impressed him so far. The others were of average intellect, and required explanation of his devices or plans most of the time.

Sam bit her lip, and spoke up for the first time. "He seems to show up at battles, right? So the next time there's a battle, we have to make sure we talk to him."

"But how? He disappeared when we spotted him," Tori said.

"We didn't "spot him," he _let _himself be seen," Sam corrected.

"Sam's right. I'm willing to bet that area of dead space that first time was really this Ice Ninja defeating surveillance devices. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found."

"So we have to be very delicate in how we approach him." Sam turned to Shane. "Which means it's probably not a good idea for you to talk to him."

Shane looked incredulous. "Why not? We need to get this guy here; if I have to drag this guy here, I will."

"You just proved her point! You don't know the meaning of tact," Tori said. "If anything, she's the best choice," the Blue Ranger continued in support of the Forest Ninja.

"What's the second part," Blake asked before an argument broke out.

"It is said the Ice Ninjas can be as frigid as their element. The stronger the power, the more distant they can be. The reason why was never known. Some thought the power of the element itself somehow altered the Ninja's personality. Others thought it was a mere coincidence, and since there weren't a lot of Ice Ninjas at any given time…"

"It was hard to prove one way or another," Hunter finished for Cam, picking up on the train of thought.

"Even more reason to let Sam or Tori do the talking," Blake said.

"Exercise extreme caution around the Ice Ninja, guys. We don't know if he's friend or foe," Cam said. The computer beeped, alerting the Rangers to another attack.

"Here's your chance. Be on the lookout for Zurgane, though. Lothor will undoubtedly try to turn this guy to his side," Cam said.

**Downtown Blue Bay**

"Where are you, Frosty," the alien asked in a low hiss. "Show yourself!"

"Be careful what you ask for," came a disembodied voice as a torrent of Water knocked the alien off its feet. That attack was followed up by an Icicle tearing through the alien's shoulder, making it scream in pain and fury. It looked around and saw the Ranger standing not even 10 yards away, looking as if he didn't care. The alien didn't know if the Ranger was stupid, insane, or overconfident, nor did it much care. It rushed the Ranger, who stepped back and started his onslaught. He unleashed a flurry of powerful kicks and punches, culminating in a front snap kick, knocking the alien away.

The other Rangers appeared in time to see the White Ranger produce some Ice blades seemingly from thin air.

"Shouldn't we be helping him," Dustin asked.

"He seems to be handling his own quite well," Sam said. "Let's hold back just in case of an ambush."

Shane nodded. "Split up and look for Zurgane or anyone else from Lothor's army. We also have to watch out for that beam stunt Lothor used on Hunter back on Portico Island."

The others nodded and did as ordered. Meanwhile, Chris was throttling the alien, and froze it with an Ice blast. He used his blades to create a deep gash in its chest, and it fell, gasping as it bled out and the White Ranger watched. Soon enough, a Scroll of Empowerment was seen hovering over the monster, and it grew. Before the others could call upon their Zords, the White Ranger tapped a button on his morpher, and a growl was heard in the distance.

Tori and Sam came across Zurgane, who was waiting in ambush. He was surprised when he was kicked off his lookout point, falling over 30 feet and landing face first. He got up and wobbled for a minute while Tori and Sam started their attack. The other Rangers heard the battle and joined the girls, while Hunter hanged back. The girls were doing great, and he wanted to make sure there wouldn't be a sneak attack or another mind-altering beam like the one he was exposed to on Portico Island. Zurgane was eventually defeated, and he teleported back to the ship.

As the Rangers turned back to the main battle, they saw a Polar Bear Zord show up, and the White Ranger jumping into the Zord. The Zord stood on its hind legs and quickly dropped, causing a small tremor and knocking off the alien's equilibrium. The Zord did it a few more times, and the alien fell. The Zord then stood on its hind legs and began a transformation. The head lowered down onto the chest as a hidden helm rose in its place. The Bear's form became slender as its smashed its clawed paws together, and summoned an Ice Sword.

"Whoa, check out the cool Zord," Dustin gasped in awe. The other Rangers nodded as they saw the Bear's head fire an Ice blast, freezing the alien. The Ice Sword was raised and slashed diagonally several times, quickly defeating the creature for the final time. The Ranger leapt from his Zord and pressed the button on his morpher, sending the Zord back to its resting place. He quickly demorphed, leaving him in his Ninja uniform. His uniform had White piping and his mask covered his entire face, leaving only the eyes exposed. The others could see he was in very good shape, possessing a build similar to Hunter's. As Chris was about to leave, the Green Ranger sprinted towards him.

"Wait! Please wait," she said as she approached him.

He stopped and turned towards Sam as she came up on him. Shane was about to step forward and try to say something when Dustin held him back. Dustin simply shook his head when Shane looked at him for an explanation. Sam appeared to be doing a good job in convincing the Ranger to at least come back to Ops and listen to their mentor. Chris turned his head and gave a slight nod, silently giving his word to listen to their pitch. She smiled and gestured the others over.

"Cam, I've convinced the White Ranger to come back and listen to Sensei. Standing by for teleport," the Green Ranger said.

"Understood," came the reply as the others gathered around and Shane grabbed the Ice Ninja's arm. The Ice Ninja looked down at Shane's hand, which was griping his arm tightly.

"Unless you want to lose that hand, I suggest you let go now," Chris growled.

Shane took his hand off Chris' arm, looking none too pleased with the threat.

**Ninja Ops**

As soon as the Rangers arrived, Chris turned an intelligent gaze to the room, looking it over.

"Ice Ninja," Sensei started, bringing Chris' attention to the guinea pig. "I am Sensei Watanabe, who met with an unfortunate incident, transforming me into what you see before you. Could you tell us who you are?"

Chris bowed to Sensei when he introduced himself, and took off his mask. What they saw shocked the room's occupants. The Ice Ninja appeared to be identical to Hunter: His hair was the same shade of blond, although it was cleanly cut as opposed to Hunter's messy hair. The Ice Ninja's eyes were also a much darker shade of blue. But his build and height were very similar; he appeared to be slightly taller, though. The others stared at him, while Chris also wondered why the one in the Crimson Thunder uniform looked so similar. Shane groaned as he saw the resemblance; he still had some lingering issues with trusting Hunter.

"Uh Hunter, do you have a twin brother you never told us about," Dustin asked.

"Not that I know of," Hunter said, just as transfixed as the others. Finally, the Ice Ninja brought his gaze back to Sensei Watanabe and the other occupants.

"My name is Chris Hanaori, the son of the Sensei of the Ice Academy."

"Dude, no offense, but you don't look Japanese," Dustin said.

The Rangers groaned and Chris raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Yellow Ranger, then at Cam. "Is this guy for real," Chris asked, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder at Dustin.

"Unfortunately, he is," Cam replied in a sigh.

Chris turned to Dustin, who was waiting for a response. "I'm adopted," he put bluntly.

"Great, he looks like Hunter, and acts like him, too."

"I'm sorry," Chris asked while Hunter's eyes narrowed at Shane's comment.

"The other tall blond guy," Sam explained. "Maybe we should start over. Rangers aren't supposed to fight each other," she said pointedly, looking at Shane.

"OK. You already know my name. I'll be working at the Youth Center, which opens next week."

"You will? Me too," Sam said. Chris looked at her. "Did Rocky and Aisha tell you about me?"

"No, but there was a lot to go over, so it probably slipped their minds."

Sam shrugged. "Fair enough. I'm Samantha Sinclair, but I prefer Sam. That's Tori," she said, pointing to the Blue Ranger who smiled and waved. Chris greeted her with a nod and Sam continued. "The one in Navy is Blake, the guy in Yellow is Dustin, and the one at the computer is Cam; you were told about Hunter, and moody over there is Shane, the Red."

"And they say I lack tact," Shane mumbled.

"What was that," Sam asked in a low voice.

"There was no need for that comment. We just got one Hunter under control, now there's another?"

Chris wasn't sure he liked the Sky Ninja, and was already swiftly losing what little patience remained with him. It was time he showed that he wouldn't roll over for the leader. Hunter also pushed off the wall at Shane's comment, but Tori held her arm out, silently stopping the Crimson Thunder Ranger. She wanted to see how Chris would handle the sometimes-unruly Red. Hunter looked at Tori, but gave in.

"You got a problem," Chris growled, stepping closer to Shane.

"Yeah, we know nothing about you, and you've already proven to have a temper. How can we trust you?"

"Shane!"

Sensei's rebuke brought the Red Ranger's attention back to him. "Sorry Sensei."

"Sensei Watanabe, may I please be excused? I don't want to do something he'll regret," Chris explained. Sensei nodded his ascension.

"That would be wise," the guinea pig stated. Chris bowed to him, and disappeared in an Icicle that shattered into very fine powder after he left. Sam turned to Shane in anger.

"God Shane, you were told about the Ice Ninja's powers, and the effect they could have on his personality. Yet you deliberately tried to provoke him! Did you have to be such an asshole," the Forest Ninja spat angrily, shocking everyone. The redhead was usually quiet and a very pleasant person to be around. Now, looking at her, Shane decided he definitely didn't like getting on her bad side, as her face seemed to be as dark red as her hair, and her words cut deep. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "We're supposed to try to gain his trust, not alienate him from us. You might drive him right into Lothor's grasp."

"If I drive him into Lothor's grasp, he wouldn't have really been on our side, now would he? Have you forgotten that he already assassinated one of Lothor's aliens? Since when does a Ranger kill outright?"

"That alien was sent here to kill _us, _in case you forgot! If anything, he saved us energy, which is hardly a bad thing, as sometimes there are two or God forbid, more attacks a day. And once again, he saved our hides! Show a little gratitude for once, and stop trying to pick a fight! Now I'm going to try to see if I can talk to him, and try to get him back here. He did the right thing in trying to blow off steam out there rather than fight you, despite your blatant provocation. You could learn a thing or two from him," she finished in a growl of her own, storming off after she bowed to Sensei Watanabe and gaining his permission to leave.

Blake also received permission to take off, as well as the others. They bowed to Sensei, who told Shane to remain, with Cam continuing to work on the computer.

"You deliberately tried to escalate the situation. After being informed, you still tried to provoke an altercation. You will start cleaning Ops now," Sensei said, pointing to the storage closet. Shane sighed but pulled out the cleaning supplies and got to work.

"Chris?"

The White Ranger turned as he heard Sam walking up to him in the forest where he was practicing a kata. Now that he got a closer look at the Green Ranger, Chris felt his mouth go dry. She had fiery red hair, emerald eyes, a body models beg for, and her face had light freckles. She was easily the most stunning girl he had ever seen, and her Irish lilt made her even more attractive.

"Are you alright?"

Her question brought Chris back to reality, as he realized he had been staring. "Yeah, I just had to get away before I put Shane on his ass."

"Shane had problems with Hunter when he first came. I think he was trying to punish him for his stunt as an evil Ranger. But he eventually got his act together."

"Really? Could've fooled me. But why punish me for his issues with Hunter? I was extremely close to turning him into a popsicle!"

Sam sighed. "Wish I knew. Since you look so much like Hunter, Shane was probably reminded of the troubles we had the Bradleys, and didn't want an encore. But that doesn't excuse his actions. Especially when he grabbed your arm like that."

Chris's eyes narrowed when he thought back to that. "Nobody grabs me like that."

Sam saw her chance. "Changing the subject now. If you don't mind my asking, did you know there was someone out there who looked like you? Did you wonder about a twin?"

"Honestly, no. I never knew my real parents, and my first foster parents never said anything about a possible brother. Maybe they didn't even know."

"Your _first _foster parents? What happened?"

Sam sat down on a nearby rock as Chris took a deep breath. "They were murdered when I was 5." 

"By Lothor?"

"No. He called himself Darkonda. I later found out he was a mercenary who worked for Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil."

"But Darkonda and Dark Specter were both destroyed in the Countdown. That was back in the late 90's."

"It happened a little after my fifth birthday in 1990. We were coming home from dinner when that monstrosity leapt out and just slew my parents with no warning or provocation. I can still remember his maniacal laugh, as they couldn't even throw one punch. He turned to me and tried to grab me when the Rangers of the time forced him back. He fled, but not before saying that he'll get me yet and use my power to have him achieve glory."

Sam didn't know what to say to that. Sorry would seem inadequate. "I…I wish I could say I knew how to make you feel better. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

Chris shrugged again. "It still hurts, but not as much as before. I may have been denied my revenge, but Darkonda and Dark Specter still got what was coming to them, and that helped a great deal. And after my first set of foster parents died, Sensei Hanaori and his wife took me in and officially adopted me. That's why I have their name."

Sam nodded. She didn't need the explanation, but it did clear up some things she was wondering about. She changed the subject again.

"So, you have Water powers," she asked. Chris nodded slightly.

"All Ice Ninjas instinctively know how to use the Water powers. We never knew why, just that we do. Some postulate that it's due to the correlation between Water and Ice, while others believe there's a more complex reason than that. Whatever the reason, we know how to use them, although a lot of my kind ignores the powers in favor of using strictly the Ice powers, a rather limiting frame of mind."

"So you don't ignore it? You use the Water powers?"

"Yes. It's the perfect setup for an Ice attack."

"I've always been meaning to ask Hunter why he can use Lightning powers when Blake cannot," Sam said in an afterthought.

"What do you mean he can't? He's a Thunder Ninja, right? He should have the power, as well."

"I don't know. Not even Cam knows. Sensei Omino should have the answer, but he's been captured, along with the surviving students and teachers of the Thunder Academy."

Chris' eyes hardened at that. "Yes, and we have to get them back, along with everyone else."

"We will. Anyway, I just wanted to talk, and see if you're alright."

"I'm better, now. Thanks," he said as she smiled in response.

"Not a problem. Now that I know we're going to be co-workers, we have to stick together, right," she said with mirth.

Chris didn't mind that prospect at all. "Yeah, we do. I'll see you around. I'm going to continue exploring the city. Once I find the way out of here, of course."

"I'll show you. I forgot we didn't show you where this place is, and how to get to and from."

After being shown the way to gain access to the Academy and Ninja Ops, Chris went back to his apartment to take a quick nap before he went back out. He didn't know what was in store, but he knew he wouldn't put up with Shane's temper tantrums. He'd try his best to not start a fight, but he'd certainly finish it, and God help Shane if he started one.


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all characters, places, and events not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 3: Meetings

The day after the Rangers and Chris met, he went out for a run, when Sam noticed him.

"Chris! Chris!"

The White Ranger frowned as he heard his name being called, until he saw the Forest Ninja jogging up to him.

"What are you doing here," Chris asked.

"I'm going out on my daily run, and I take this route. What are you doing?"

"Same, apparently. I found a path near my apartment yesterday, and run that for my aerobics activity."

"Mind if I join you? We're both doing the same thing."

"Not at all. I could use the pleasant company," Chris said as Sam smiled. "Let's go."

The White and Green Rangers started back on their run as Chris showed the path he found to Sam.

"I know this path. I've gone down it before. There's a hidden treasure here, if you don't mind taking a detour. It's only 5 miles from here."

"Lead the way."

"Come," Sam said as she went up a small hill and into the forest, with Chris following. Upon entering a clearing, Sam led Chris down a narrow path until they reached a cliff overlooking the city.

"Whoa," Chris said as he gazed at the scenery. This was an excellent vantage point, and it was quiet, with the exception of the chirping of birds and the activity of the rabbits and deer in the woods.

"I never tire of this view," Sam said as she gazed upon the seemingly never-ending forest and the mountain in the distance.

"This would be a great place to meditate," Chris said with a far off look on his face.

Sam looked at the White Ranger curiously. "Hunter hates meditation. He'd much rather be active."

"It has its advantages. While I also like to be active, meditation helps me maintain control. I just had too much anger and energy to burn off yesterday, so I decided to practice instead."

Sam nodded. "I see. There's someone I want to introduce you to. She's the owner of the local hangout, Storm Chargers. But first, we should finish our run, shower, and change into some regular clothes."

Chris nodded, and the two ran back to Chris' apartment.

"You live here? Where's your apartment," Sam asked as she saw Chris stop at the Youth Center.

"I'm in the apartment above the Center. In exchange for letting me live there free of charge, Rocky and Aisha want me to work for them, a fair tradeoff. You can take a shower here if you want, but I don't have any Green clothes, and even if I did, they wouldn't fit you," Chris said as he looked at Sam's petite frame.

"No need. I have a change of clothes in my car, where I always have a change ready in case of an emergency. I also have some shampoo, if you don't mind me using your shower."

"Go ahead. I'll let you in. Just grab your stuff."

Chris showed Sam where the shower was as he grabbed some bottles of water and some fruit, setting a water bottle and an orange and grapes aside for Sam, who emerged about 10 minutes later. She was pleasantly surprised to see the fruit and water, and dug in after being told it was for her.

"Wow, you don't eat junk food, do you?"

"I stay away from it as much as possible. I indulge every once in a while, but otherwise eat healthy."

"Good frame of mind," the Forest Ninja said. "I'm the same. I like a lot of the junk foods, but only have it like once in a blue moon. And I promptly work it off afterwards."

"Yeah, same here. I'm trying to maintain my build, not get fat."

The White and Green Rangers finished their fruit and washed their hands.

"Come on," Sam said. "I'll drive us."

Chris got in the passenger seat, and Sam drove to Storm Chargers, parking her car in the parking lot and brought him inside. Kelly came to the front after hearing the door open, and her jaw dropped.

"It can't be," Kelly said as she approached Chris, a look of awe on her face. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what, Kelly," Tori asked as she walked up to her boss.

"It's not everyday you see an up and coming star in the Winter sports community making an appearance."

Tori frowned. "Wait, what?"

Kelly gestured to Chris. "He's particularly noted for his skills in snowboarding and Snocross."

"What's Snocross," Dustin asked as he and Blake came up.

"I'm surprised you don't know of it. Think of it as the winter version of motocross. We race snowmobiles. Which reminds me: I need to see about trails. My foster father sent down my snowmobile, but I need to find a trail.

"The most well-known trail is located not far from my store, near the base of the mountain. It has the perfect terrain for it. Although I must warn you that your presence might cause a bit of a scene for the more avid members of the community."

"How so," Dustin asked.

"As she already mentioned, I'm starting to get recognized. I'm shooting for the 2008 Olympics, but in the meantime want to get into the X Games again."

"Wait, _again?_ You were in them before?"

"Yeah, last year. There have been many participants who took part in multiple consecutive X Games holdings. It's nothing new."

"So what sports do you do," Tori asked Chris.

"I've tried a lot of winter sports, but am serious about Snocross and snowboarding. Bobsledding is pretty cool, but that's only a hobby, as is skiing, albeit a more serious hobby. I do like getting into the occasional skiing competition, after all."

"What about Watercross? You do that," Kelly asked.

Chris nodded. "Of course. It's great to help keep my skills sharp when I'm not on the trails."

"What areas of snowboarding do you do?"

"Freestyle, and to be more specific, superpipe and slopestyle, generally."

"You do freestyle," Dustin asked, his interest piqued.

Chris nodded. "It's not freestyle moto that you're a part of, but yeah. That reminds me," he turned to look at Kelly. "Is there a superpipe anywhere in the city?"

"That's not being used by skateboarders? Yeah, there is. I have to head out for an errand, anyway. If you want, I can show you now."

"If it's not a problem, sure."

Kelly nodded and showed Chris the superpipe. She was right-it wasn't far at all. He went over and took a look at it, impressed with it.

"Excellent. Although there doesn't seem to anybody here practicing," he said with a frown.

"There are people who practice freestyle snowboarding, but the vast majority of Blue Bay residents who use halfpipes are skateboarders, rather than snowboarders."

"OK. At least I know there'll be less chance of someone ripping off the stunts I've been coming up with and try to claim them as their own."

"I just wish I knew about you before the DeSantos' did. I could've used someone whose specialty is winter sports."

Chris gave a lopsided grin. "Can't have the entire team," he said in a low voice so only she could hear.

Kelly's heart leapt into her throat. "You're…one of them?"

His eyes flickered to the morpher that was hidden under his sleeve, and her eyes followed his gaze. "I see. Now I really wish I had known about you first. I would've loved to have the entire set. But I can't deprive the Youth Center of its people.

Anyway, the Youth Center won't open until next week. So you have several days to practice on the superpipe, or Snocross. Which reminds me, the trail is right there," she said pointing to the base of the mountain a quarter of a mile back, close to her store.

"Unfortunately, there aren't a lot of places where you can practice slopestyle. There's a place on the outskirts of the city, but that's pretty much it."

"That's quite all right. You've already done a great deal, and I appreciate it. I just have to ask now: I have to replace some of my equipment. Do you sell it?"

"I do now. I didn't before, but due to booming business, I was able to expand my store and put in a Winter sports section. Anything you need can be found there, and if it's not there, I can easily order it. You can buy the stuff today, if you want."

"Sounds good. I need to get a new snowboard, anyway. "

"Then let's head back. But like I said, now that you're starting to get real attention, your presence may cause a bit of a scene for fans of Winter sports. And we do have an avid Winter sports following here in Blue Bay," Kelly warned.

Chris merely shrugged and he and Kelly headed back to the store. He was quickly able to find what he needed, even the perfect snowboard. As warned, a few people swarmed Chris, mostly women looking to get his autograph, and a few guys asking for recommendations on equipment and techniques. After giving his advice and purchasing his equipment, the White Ranger headed back to his apartment. After getting an alert from Sensei Watanabe, he hopped into his car and headed to the forest, changing into his uniform upon entrance to Ninja Ops.

**Ninja Ops**

The team was gathered in Ops, with everyone either training or sparring. Chris sat in a corner meditating. Soon enough Blake was sent spiraling back by a well-placed kick by Tori. Blake tried to stop his wayward course, only to be stopped by Chris' arm, which had shot out to halt Blake's tumble. The Thunder Ninja turned around and saw he was sent towards the Ice Ninja.

"Sorry," Blake said.

"You're good," Chris said.

"What are you doing meditating there," Tori asked as she came up to him.

"People were sparring. Meditating in a corner cuts down the chances of someone getting knocked into me."

Tori smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Shane shook his head. "Why are you even meditating when you should be practicing?"

"The better question is, why are you dictating my actions? Where do you get off?"

"I'm the leader of the team…"

"Who knows nothing of my sect," Chris said, cutting Shane off. The Red Ranger got upset with this, and Chris noticed.

"Are you really so quick to anger? Where's the discipline a Red is supposed to embody?"

"Chris said he meditates to help maintain control," Sam said as she finished sparring with Dustin. Chris nodded.

"Our power cokes with the price of requiring additional exercises. We can't afford to get sloppy. We do, people die. It's that simple."

Shane scoffed. "What makes you so powerful? You're just a popsicle."

"That 'popsicle' can achieve the theorized temperature of absolute zero. Nothing else in nature or manmade can do that," Cam said. "My father leaves for one afternoon, and you try to provoke your teammate, Shane? Feel lucky he hasn't struck you yet."

"But if you keep it up, he likely will," Sam finished. "And nobody will try to stop him."

Chris just shook his head and stood up, making the shorter Shane look up. "I'll say the same I told Sam there: I won't put up with your crap. You want to work together? Fine. But it won't matter to me if you don't. I'm not here to pander to your fragile ego."

Shane tried to strike, but Chris effortlessly caught the Red Ranger's leg, and the team quickly noticed a dip in the room's temperature. Shane hopped out of the White Ranger's grip, rubbing his very cold leg. The others looked at Chris, who slowly raised an Ice coated fist. "Care to try that again," he growled.

"Let's not," Sam said as she got in between the two Rangers. She looked up at Chris. "C'mon. It's a beautiful day. Let's get some training in outside." Chris nodded and the White and Green Rangers walked out of Ops.

"That's a very good idea," Cam exclaimed. "All of you get out of here. The fresh air can do you some good. And Shane," he continued as Shane turned back to Cam. "Next time you provoke an attack, I'll let him follow through."

Shane shook his head and left Ops to train with the others. Cam sighed deeply after the last Ranger left.

"_This isn't going to be fun," _he thought. _"How can he trust us when Shane is being so difficult?"_

Resolving to find out more about the Ice Ninja, Cam pulled out a few scrolls and set them on the table. He couldn't believe the paucity of content on Chris' order compared to the others. He just hoped the Ice Ninja didn't end up killing Shane before Lothor was even defeated.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Old Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all characters, places, and events not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 4: Meeting old friends

**Youth Center**

Rocky and Aisha called Sam and Chris into the office a few days before the Youth Center was due to be opened.

"We're taking a trip, guys. Grab your keys and follow us."

The White and Green Rangers looked at each other and shrugged, grabbing their car keys. They followed the veteran Rangers onto the Interstate, and soon pulled up upon a sign after driving for an hour.

**Welcome to Angel Grove**

Chris frowned, wondering why they were being led there, of all places. His question would be answered as Rocky and Aisha pulled into a parking lot and got out, activating the alarm. Chris and Sam parked their cars next to Rocky's, and looked around. The White and Green Rangers saw an awning proclaiming the place as Ernie's Juice Bar. Rocky and Aisha led them inside, and the Ninjas were amazed with how spacious the place was. There were tables on both levels of the Center, but the main floor had a small stairway leading to a workout floor, where exercise equipment was set up, along with a balance beam. A gym mat was set out for martial artists to train, teach their classes, or spar. Chris and Sam then turned their attention to the bar, which had a large blender and different fruits on display. There were also some pinball machines and arcade video games set up. A larger stairway led to the second floor, which had more tables with laptops set up, and a couch in front of a large HDTV.

"This place is awesome," Sam gushed as she took in the sights.

"Thank you," came a voice from behind. The four Rangers turned around to find a slightly obese man with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Rocky, Aisha, it's great to see you again!"

"Same here Ernie," Aisha responded as she hugged Ernie and Rocky shook his hand.

"You look great!" Ernie smiled widely.

"I decided it was time to lose some weight. I started using the equipment here, and dropped 3 sizes."

"Good for you," Rocky said as he grasped Ernie's arm in camaraderie.

"Anyway, you guys came at just the right time! Tommy and Kimberly are here!"

Rocky and Aisha looked at each other, excited. "Really? Where?"

"Up here, guys," Tommy's voice chimed from above. The veteran Rangers looked up to see Tommy and Kim looking down on them, smiles present, with White and Pink smoothies present at their table. Rocky and Aisha almost did a double take as they saw the different looks of their former teammates. Tommy's shoulder length hair was now cut short and spiked. He was growing a goatee and wore glasses. His White T-shirt displayed powerful arms, and tattoos that appeared to be a few years old. He was also at least 3 inches taller.

Kim was also a bit taller, but looked very much the same as before. Age only enhanced the brunette's beauty. Her almond eyes shone with happiness, and her once skinny, yet powerful arms and legs had gained some definition.

"Finally cut the hair, Tommy," Rocky joked as he came out of his stupor. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"That's Dr. Oliver to you," he cracked back.

"Well, excuuuse me," the Red Ranger retorted. "When did you become all stuffy?"

"Boys, behave," Kim said. "Men," she said under her breath, albeit in a good-natured manner. Aisha stifled a laugh.

"The usual smoothies for you guys," Ernie asked.

"Always," Rocky said. He and Aisha then saw Chris and Sam walking around the Youth Center, taking in the sights.

"Oh man, I almost forgot. Hey Chris, Sam, come here for a second!"

The White and Green Rangers walked back over to their boss. "Tommy, Kim, and Ernie, these are Chris and Sam, our employees. We brought them here to show them the inspiration for our own Center."

"Tommy's finally rubbing off on you, Rocko," Kim cracked.

"Ha, ha! Very funny, Pinky!" Now it was Tommy's turn to hold back a laugh as Kim got a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Pinky? Remember what happened to Jason the last time he called me Pinky?"

Ernie turned to the new Rangers. "Nice to meet you guys. You'll have to excuse them. They're always like that," he said with a laugh.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, same here. This place is great," the White Ranger added.

"Always great to have new people take to the place." He then slightly cocked his head and studied the two Rangers, taking in their White and Green T-shirts. They had the same aura that the old gang had, and still have. "Let me guess: A coconut smoothie for you," he said pointing to Chris, "and a honeydew smoothie for you," he finished, pointing to Sam. The Rangers looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders.

"Yeah, sounds great," Chris said. He pulled out his wallet, but Ernie stopped him.

"No need. It's on the house," he said. Sam and Chris smiled.

"Great, thanks!" Sam exclaimed.

While Ernie went off to make their smoothies, Sam and Chris wondered just how much the gregarious man knew. He struck the Rangers as being very perceptive, and likely knew much more than he was letting on. After Ernie gave them their smoothies, Rocky and Aisha had gone upstairs to talk to their old friends and teammates while Sam and Chris sat down at the table nearest the small staircase. The irony of the newest Rangers grabbing the same table they used to sit at was not lost on the veteran Rangers.

"Here you go, guys," Ernie said as he brought them their smoothies. Chris and Sam took a sip and decided they really liked his smoothies.

"Wow. This is delicious. How did you know what we'd like, though" Chris asked. Ernie shrugged.

"You have a penchant for White, and Sam has a penchant for Green," he responded, gesturing to their White and Green T-shirts and light jackets. "They're the same way," he added, pointing his thumb upwards to gesture to the older Rangers. "They like to stick to their color, and I thought you would, as well."

There was that feeling that he knew something again. Choosing to play their cards close to the vest, the Ninjas chose to simply shrug and compliment him.

"Thanks. They're great," Chris said, and Sam nodded.

"I never found a place that made honeydew smoothies before. Usually I have to get a kiwi smoothie."

"Well, let me know if you need anything else," Ernie said as he went behind the bar to rinse out the blender. He put on the TV by the blender to the news, and heard of the latest attack in Blue Bay. Sam sighed as she heard the report.

"I was hoping to not be reminded," she muttered only loud enough for Chris to hear.

"Tell me about it. But we can't run from it," he said with a sigh of his own. "Lothor's not going to give up anytime soon."

"Thank God for the Power Rangers," Ernie said as Sam and Chris were listening to the report. Sam nodded.

"They've been a very big help. We're not used to getting attacked, so Lothor showing up…it's been hard."

Chris nodded. "Especially if you've just moved there days ago," the White Ranger added.

The veteran Rangers listened to Ernie and the news report.

"It's good to see Chris actually open up," Rocky said. Tommy and Kim looked at their teammates.

"What do you mean," Kim asked. Aisha sighed.

"He's pretty reserved. He's very disciplined, as you can tell from his physique. But he doesn't talk a lot, and we don't know much about him. What you heard is what we know," she finished. Tommy shrugged.

"Maybe he's just shy. Billy was that way. And I wasn't exactly Mr. Outgoing when I arrived in Angel Grove either," he pointed out. Rocky looked down at Chris, contemplating Tommy's words.

"I hope that's all it is." Just as he was about to say something else, the Rangers heard a beeping sound. They immediately reached for the wrists, only to remember that they weren't wearing their Communicators. They looked down at Chris and Sam, who were looking around for a place to take the summons. Kim sighed while Tommy took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. They immediately sensed something familiar about the way Chris and Sam carried themselves, but couldn't place it.

"Did you hear something," Ernie asked. Chris spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"It's the alarm on my watch. I just remembered that I have to check on something in my car. I'll be back in a minute." Sam gave a minute nod, silently telling him to take the call. He stepped outside and went behind a tree.

"Chris here."

"Chris, we've picked up Kelzacks near your location. You and Sam are the only ones available."

"Got it." The Kelzacks showed up just as Cam signed off, and Chris got into an attack stance. The group was too large for Chris to hold off, and he was eventually thrown into the side of the Youth Center. He shook his head free of the cobwebs and held up his morpher.

"Tundra Storm, Ranger Form!"

Chris had an easier time with the Kelzacks until a monster was dispatched. It looked like a large bear with hands that crackled with electricity. The monster roared and charged Chris, who was still dealing with some lingering Kelzacks. The monster used its strength to knock the White Ranger down. It held its hands out and zapped the downed White Ranger, making him arc in pain. The Kelzacks picked Chris up and were about to teleport back to the ship when Sam showed up in her Ranger form. She shot the Kelzacks with her blaster, and used her Nature powers to wrap up the bear in vines, holding it in place.

"Thanks Sam," Chris said as she helped him back to his feet. Sam nodded and the two turned back to the monster, which had freed itself from the vines. It was further distracted by Tommy, Kim, Rocky, and Aisha showing up in their Ninjetti form. Sensing its opportunity to grab Chris was gone, the bear quickly went back to Lothor's ship. Sam and Chris turned to the Ninjetti Rangers, thanking them for their help. The Ninjetti Rangers nodded and disappeared. Chris and Sam demorphed, and to her relief, Sam saw Chris was free of any visible injury. But he bruised some ribs, as evidenced by the hiss he tried to hide when she touched a sensitive spot while helping him get up. She shook her head, and the two Rangers went back inside. By this time, Ernie had brought out a refill on everyone's smoothies, and some chicken wraps. Ernie noticed Chris had a slight limp as he came back into the Youth Center.

"What happened to you," Ernie asked as he gestured to Chris' left leg. The White Ranger sighed and silently cursed himself; he didn't realize it was noticeable.

"I twisted my ankle outside."

Sensing he wasn't going to get anything more, Ernie nodded. "Let me get you an ice pack to keep the swelling down," the proprietor stated, and quickly went into the back room. Chris sighed and sat down at their table.

While Ernie came back and helped Chris wrap up his ankle, Kim, Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha looked at Chris and Sam. Kim was visibly unnerved.

"They're so _young_." She looked at her former teammates. "Were we really that young?"

Tommy sighed. He never liked how people who were still kids were thrust into that life. "Seems like a lifetime ago, but yeah. But teens have some advantages we don't. I just wish this duty wasn't necessary."

The other Rangers nodded and continued to watch Chris and Sam, who were now talking in fervent whispers.

"Think Lothor will make a move on you again?"

Chris threw up his hands in exasperation. "Yeah, most likely. But how did he know that we were alone? Was he spying on us this whole time?"

Sam shook her head. "On us? No, I think he was spying on _you. _He's scared of you, and wants your power on his side. He may try to kill you if he can't convert you."

The two Ninja Rangers quickly dropped the subject as they saw Tommy and Kim coming down the stairs and heading their way. Sam shot Chris a look that clearly told him the conversation was not over.

"We need to talk," Tommy simply said as he and Kim stopped at their table. The Ninja Rangers looked exchanged a wary look as Tommy and Kim looked resolute. Rocky whistled down to their employees, who, along with Ernie, were shooting him a dirty look for the loud whistle, while Aisha smacked him upside the head.

"Boy, you need to calm down!" She turned to look at the White and Green Rangers. "There is something we should talk about. Please?"

The earnest tone in Aisha's voice got to them, but they still weren't sure they liked the look Tommy and Kim were giving them. The White and Green Rangers internally sighed, hoping to avoid letting who they thought were civilians from knowing of them. But they knew, and it was likely Ernie did, as well. Chris was going to have to tell his father, and hoped he'd understand.

**AN: **I know I said I hoped to have my Ninja Storm fics updated sooner, but I simply couldn't get past a certain point in each. I'm trying to finish the chapter of Lost Elements before the end of January, but can't promise anything.

And yes, Kim is back. While I'm usually more of a Tommy/Kat fan, the Ninjetti will be playing a large role in the story, and Kim was the original Pink Ninjetti. Kat will be around, but there won't be any drama on that front.

I hope you have a Happy New Year!


End file.
